


Where The Sea Carries Us

by Nothing_can_last_forever



Category: Original Work
Genre: Dragons, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fantasy, Hurt/Comfort, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-23
Updated: 2017-02-23
Packaged: 2018-09-26 11:04:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9892607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nothing_can_last_forever/pseuds/Nothing_can_last_forever
Summary: An island, three lonely souls. A young warrior with her fellow, an inventor with a courageous dragon, and an adventurer and his partner.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever original story, so I hope you guys enjoy it!

An island floats between air and sea, swaying with the surf and wind. Tlakhal Atoll brims over with flora, all kinds of life evolving within the mystical land. A lone woman stares at the horizon, a youngling dragon nestled into auburn hair. Green eyes stare out to nothing, and to something. A little brown boat floats in the distance, the ship thrown back and forth by the harsh water. The woman breathes heavily, as the people in it will surely die by the end of the night. She and her companion turn, and leave the point. The bright blue sky slowly fades to black.  
The boat violently rocks back and forth, throwing the two inside the boat into the rigid sides. The man clutches his friend closer, protecting her from the harsh water and wind. Tossing and turning, the duo fight on, shielding one another from nature’s intention.  
Wings flap as the reptile flies with the machine. A young man sits on the strange creation, sails emitting from both sides. He steers, straight into the body of his partner. A sail flies off, than another. Both go tumbling down, soaring through the dark clouds. Falling fast, they both hit the ocean with a crash, sending splintering wood out to sea. Fighting against the current, the man finally drags himself out of the wreckage, glaring at the creature beside him. Grumbling, they both set forth in swimming the remainder of the way.  
…  
The moon is shining bright over the silent laps of the water caressing the shore. May sighs as the salt water tickles her sensitive toes, the vibrations jolting her body. The body that laid next to her warms her soul with joy, the smooth scales gentle on her hand. Aife breathes deeply and snuggles closer, the fire in her blood causing steam to erupt from the water that met her skin. Drowsily, May looks up at the inky sky, bright colours contrasting against the blackness. The soft glows of white-lit stars lull May into a deep slumber.  
Fire, the scent of something burning. May jerks herself awake, eyes wide open in unconcealed terror as she takes in her dark surroundings. Aife stands in the middle of a fiery chaos, bright blue eyes glistening with unshed golden tears. Trees, sand and rocks are being consumed with flames that are slowly eating away formations. May can’t help but laugh at the incident. It wouldn’t be the last time that the baby dragon accidently sneezes and causes a major inferno.  
A day of trips back and fro the ocean, and the consistent help of flapping onyx wings, all that remains of the fire is ash and dark spots dotted over the vast beach. Aife, over her mini fit, is chasing her feathered tail like an overly-energetic dog. Glee echoes around the quiet space, no soul in sight expect the playful two. The sun smiles as it goes down for its dreamy sleep.  
The leather-bound book quivers in May’s hands as she opens it up to the dog-eared page. The calm cursive writing glows softly against the flames flickering in the pit. As she reads, May hears the voices of her mother and father, the last words in the journal the last they ever told her. Tears collect in her eyes, the pages rustling as she slams the book shut. Running, running away from her home and only friend. She can’t do it, she can’t do it! The water sweeps furiously at the beach, the storm in the distance echoing her mood. Lightning, floods, thunder. Make it stop! May trips over her own feet, sobs rocking her body as she leans against a hard, rain soaked rock, the memories threatening to take over her. Make it stop!  
The gentle licks on her face force May to awaken. She blinks rapidly, the sand raining down from her cheeks and eyelashes. Aife stands above her head, feathered body drenched and wings spread out like the jet-black sky, canopying May from the raging storm above them. May spasms, her body shaking from the cold wind whipping around them. Aife comes closer, the heat from her body calming May from the panic in her mind. She cries, hugging her only family member left, and cries.  
The storm had calmed down from its temper after May finished, the tears from her face and the clouds still sprinkling down quietly. Aife stands with her head bowed, emotions mixed as she watches her friend suffer. She herself hardly remembers what happened, but the damage that happened to May was severe. Gold flickers in her gaze before she steeled herself, she has to be strong for May. The stone within her heart grows as time continues on with May treating her like an object. Blue eyes blaze a horrid dark hue before returning to the same, normal azure blue. What’s happening to her? Aife struggles for control, control over herself and May.  
Dark brown eyes peak from its hiding place, watching the duo in suppressed silence. They flicker to a pair next to them, red eyes glaring back. Thoughts process through the two, this place, and the pair in front of them and others on the island. With a sigh, brown and red eyes stalk off while Aife glowers at them from afar.  
Trees as tall as mountains, boulders thick as a giants arm, flowers as large as a man’s head. They cover the entirety of the island, expect the beaches linking themselves together by shredded paths. Oak trees, palm trees, willow trees, eucalyptus, redwood, all different types of trees in one place, from all around the world. Trees consisting of light, of darkness, even of metal. This is one strange place for a young girl to live. Michi keeps glancing backways, back towards the two young inhabitations of this seemingly uninhabitable place. But here, finally reaching Tlakahl Atoll, all of this seems real. It was beautiful, all full of life and shining with light.  
But as the two reached the middle of the overgrown forest, mangled roots start to appear, the canopy of ugly green preventing the sun from entering and noises come from the strangest of places. Chance reaches for Michi, pulling the green dragon closer to his body. Michi hisses, forked tongue coming out to pluck a mosquito from Chance’s forearm.  
Deeper, deeper they go. Disturbing carvings reveal themselves as the two pass on. Eyes seemingly flicker and disappear, and the trees inch their way around overgrown shrubs. The shadows dance within reach of the canopy and seem to mock movements around them. The sun seemingly disappears, with faint light guiding the duo onwards. The faint echoes of laughs and playing children emit from the surroundings. The paths begin to become even rockier, roots jutting out of the deep cracks. Chance shakes, the shade causing the forest to become colder, colder than it should seem. Wings flutter as Michi struggles against Chance, trying his hardest to push his human back.  
Faces start to appear on rock surfaces, grimacing and shouting in silence. Hissing emits as steam evaporates from everywhere, forcing the two to continue onwards. Fire catches on the dark green leaves, leaving the foul smell of smoke. The trees shuffle, attempting in vain to get away. As dirt flies, a new path unveils itself. Deciding that the different walkway, unlike the others, would be the way to go. Dark stains start to appear, and heavy digs provide footsteps. Continuing, up crumbling hills and rushing creeks. Branches clear away to reveal aged buildings, old washing lines, and beautiful statues. Chance veers off the path, heading for one of the cabins, the designs showing marvellous people, gorgeous dragons, and splendid plantation. Stepping behind the structures, Chance stops in his track, gaze capturing in the scene.  
The whole area stinks of death and decay, of sorrow and pain. Dragon blood trees stand in the middle, crosses placed at the base of each tree. Bones, torn clothing and blood splatters the entirety of the dead grass, the feeling of despair floating viciously in the air. Chance gags, the sight disgusting him to the core, with Michi bursting flames from his large nostrils, turning to burn the smell from sensitive senses. The smiling face of a yellowed skull makes Chance run away from the spot, vomiting bile once he reaches the edge of the dark canopy of shady trees, the memory of it still making him nauseous. 

The boat sinks. Holes in the floorboards cause heavy streams of saltwater to rush through, tossing and turning the duo into the sea. The waves consistently hit down, forcing the two under, and down below the ruins of their transport. Julius rushes for the breaks, desperately holding onto Adolpha. He hurriedly gasps, worried that one breath may be his last. Adolpha clings to him, coughing up steamy water and flicking the salt off of her body before it dries. A giant wave hits the two, separating them. Again, Julius goes down under the boat.  
Drowning. He can’t reach the surface. Bubbles frantically escape Julius’ mouth as he thrashes in the freezing ocean. The wood tinny in which he was using had sunk, and he has no idea how to swim. Flailing limbs, shaky raspy breaths, floating debris. Adolpha screeches with uncontrollable sorrow, the fear of finally dying greatly shaking the duo. As the two struggle to break the foreign surface, wood and metal clank overhead, blocking the success of the companions. Tears running like the waves rain down on Julius’ cheeks, the grasp of the situation gone from his understanding. Punching, kicking, and pushing. Nothing works. The fight slowly drains from his body, pain and despair dragging him further into the unforgiving tides of the sea. Adolpha cries with fright, the harsh surf pulling her down to the unnaturally dark seafloor. As she gulps her last breath before sinking, glimpses of wings and beautiful eyes are washed with the black water, before finally, she goes under.  
Frantic splashes and loud slaps on the water top bring Julius back to his senses. He attempts to fight back, the heaviness in his limbs nothing compared to his heart. Is he dead? As Julius emerges from the calm black, he feels the course feel of grainy sand in his palms, the horrid taste of salt water collecting in his dry mouth. Voices echo around his head, but is unable to catch the full conversation, not even phrases. The scent of burning wood wharfs around in Julius’ nose, the familiar smell calming his frayed nerves. Gentle hands run down his neck, checking his pulse and breath. He’s alive.  
With that, Julius drifts off to sleep, the day of horrors convincing him of sweet dreams.  
Aife stands at attention, guarding over the older dragon as the sea violently sweeps at the shore. Cobalt eyes glisten with hatred as May drags the male’s body up the beach, muscles straining with the heavy burden but she had refused Aife’s help. A sliver tripped claw scratches the auburn scales softly, seemingly stroking the comatose creature. The black feathered body starts to sink in the sand, the sound of breathing comforting Aife’s startled heart. May has finished her haul up the rocky land, footsteps echoing further away into the distance. She’s not coming back.  
Aife bows her head in sorrow, but she can’t cry. Not now, not ever. She struggles from her kneeling position, shaking the grainy sand from her ebony body, beak snapping in anger. Talons hook between thick scales, and she begins her journey up from the shoreline. Struggling, black eyes flash open, and stay there.  
The burning smell of feathers and the slight feel of withering down forces Aife to wake up. She blinks against the sand covering her face, and hisses when she finds that the green dragon laying on her side had set fire to Aife’s tail feathers. She stomps in anger, curses spilling from her mouth.  
Teeth are bared as she approaches the still form, snarls echoing from the depth of her chest. Aife pauses in her threating pose as the larger animal snorts, purple eyes flickering underneath red eyelids. Black eyes stare owlishly as the beautiful creature before her stands up shakily, legs wobblingly and torso straining from the effort of breathing. Blue eyes peak out from the dark colour covering them, and Aife falls, and the peaceful gloom greets her with delight.  
Chance stumbles over the boiling sand, grains scorching his hands as he crawls over it. Michi flaps overhead, wings fighting against the rapid wind. Water…Where’s water?! The ocean stretched out for kilometres, teasing the pair that the thing they most desperately want is there, but not drinkable. Tears blink themselves to parched eyes, frantic thoughts assaulting Chance’s mind. Dry sobs rack his worn body, limbs shaking with hunger and thirst.  
Flames spontaneously burst from Michi’s snout, his classical stubbornness the only thing keeping him airborne. The duo continue onwards, heat driving them further along the beach.  
Sand stretches forth, the hot winds swirling the sediments into open eyes, blinding the companions. Hunger twists the pair’s stomachs, pain flickering in all areas. Chest heaving, Chance races further ahead, desperately trying to escape the vast plains. He flounders in the dust, struggling to continue.  
Fight leaving him, he slumps to the sand, allowing the ground to claim his body. Michi floats carefully over Chance’s form, before he too slams into the ground, wings spread in a pathetic umbrella formation.  
Struggling to stay conscious, Chance flickers in and out of reality, the heat harshly stroking his battered body. He urgently tries to call out, but his voice is lost to the wind rolling over the dunes. Brown hair knots into the tangled mass of limbs, as both young man and dragon collapse into the heated grains.  
As Chance looks up to the sky, the blaring sun glaring down upon the two, and tears drip down his face. Chance cries and cries, the resolution of death scaring him. Michi crawls closer, taking comfort in the young boy next to him. The ocean continues to churn as the two slowly fade into the blissful darkness.  
The sound of soft footsteps follow through the coarse hammering of the waves, and Aife’s slim body reveals itself to the harsh terrain of the east side. Sighing with discomfort, she begins the trek back to the other side of the island to warn May about the new visitors. Racing through the forest, she spots the parts that had been disturbed, and groans. May is not going to be pleased at all, with people disrupting the resting place. Picking up speed, she lifts off, flying off with determination. The strangers could wait, the dead couldn’t.  
Flying over the ruins, Aife could hear the screams and howls that came from within the graves, moans echoing around the area. She just hoped that they were too stupid to get out, unlike the last time somebody visited.  
They’re campsite was overrun with flies and mosquitoes as Aife arrived. The drowned one laid there in silence, curled around his dragon. Aife huffs in disgust as she realises May’s not present, and sets off to storm around. She finds her drawing water from the well, arms straining against the weight. May pays little to no attention to Aife as she tries to explain the situation about the others, until she mentions the lively ones yelling in their tombs. May is instantly alert, dropping the bucket on Aife and racing towards the woods. Aife screeches, attempting to stop her human before she does anything idiotic, but the weight on top of her forces her down. Shaking the bucket, it won’t budge, instead forcing Aife to crawl towards the dumb visitors, preoccupying May’s time and attention. She dumps the water next to the sleeping human, causing him to jump but not awaken.  
Puzzled, Aife tries the peaceful reptile, calmly nudging her. She stirs, pouting a little, before passing out again. Worried, she attempts nipping at the tail end, and still no reaction. With concern, she pounces on the other, pushing down with all her might. This time, Adolpha startles, jumping hazily and skirting around. She trembles, legs shaking heavily under her weight, and falls down into a heap.


End file.
